The purpose of this study is to determine how well a new sleeping pill works in helping people to sleep and in avoiding unwanted side-effects the next day. The study will compare the effects of zolpidem to trazodone as well as to placebo. Zolpidem is approved in the U.S. as a sleeping pill and trazodone is an approved drug to treat depression. Both are available by prescription.